Miss You More Each Day
by emolicious zodiac
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been seperated for years, not seeing each other once. The lapse of time has made the two lovers notice how much they need each other. In one special encounter; their love becomes predominate. Strong SasuNaru. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**DESCRIPTION; **Hey there this is ٓZODIAC or otherwise known as, Zo. This fanfic is an RP between me and my BFF Jacky ( Emolicious ) from one of our old Naruto RP sites. Jacky plays Naruto and I play Sasuke. Other then that there is not much that you need to know. If you don't know how RP works or what it is, it may be a bit hard to follow. So with that being said whatever Naruto does Jacky wrote, and then I reply to whatever Naruto did as Sasuke, plus more with what Sasuke does in return, and so on and so on. Hope everyone enjoys this little…yaoi fest. We can't wait to see how many people read and enjoy.

**WARNING;** If you don't like excessive boy x boy love and sex it would be cautioned not to read this.

* * *

"**MISS YOU MORE EACH DAY."**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**( NARUTO VERSE. ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

A futile search. One that would never get anywhere nor gain any ground no matter what anyone did. Whenever the target was seemingly backed into a corner there would be some unseen escape route that made finding said person even more difficult. Everyone else had given up long ago, but not Naruto. He refused to give up on his best friend. The search would continue for the rest of his life if it had to. Anything to get his raven-haired counterpart back to his rightful position on Team Kakashi. The spot had ceased to be filled by a deserving shinobi. No one would ever be able to measure up to the prodigy-of-a-boy except for Sasuke himself. A few had come and gone but Naruto's heart seemed to ache at the gap and nothing filled it correctly. This hole gouged in his heart was the thing that kept him searching. It was the thing that he vowed to make right again, even if the process killed him. Anything to get things back to the way they were supposed to be. The mere memory of those days as a gennin were heart-wrenching, even though they were the best of his life. It was bitter-sweet to think of Sasuke. All the times they had, the things they had shared. They were times of the past and wouldn't ever be recovered if Naruto didn't succeed in finding him. And so he set out again. He wasn't exactly sure where to go or how to go about it (_this_ time) and fought internally with himself over all the places the Uchiha might happen to go.

The probability of finding one man among the entire world was exceedingly unlikely, but even with odds against him Naruto would fight. He was just that kind of guy. Leaving alone was part of his plan, even though Sakura had been as enthusiastic about finding Sasuke as he was, Naruto had to leave her behind. This was a battle that was made for just the two of them. The rose-haired female would just have to stay helpless at the sidelines like she had when they were young, there was no room for her on this mission. In doing so alone, it would make the reward that much more fulfilling. Somewhere inside him he wished the kunoichi could tag along, for both company and as a driving force, but that was beside the point. She would get over it. The girl had changed a lot since they were gennin and no one could really complain. (If they did, they would probably get a punch in the mouth for it, and coming from the one with super-human strength, odds were they would keep their mouth shut.)

This morning, everything seemed frozen. The blonde had awoken due his uncontrollable shivering that had lasted long through the night. Yet the shaking had nothing to do with the temperature outside. For hours he was haunted with horrid nightmares that were filled with death and misery on his part. It didn't make for a very comfortable sleep. Also due to the fact that he was in the middle of a forest that seemed to suck all the light from the sky at all times of the day and night. Being alone with an active imagination didn't help either. As soon as he changed into the day's clothes he felt increasingly better, the idea of finding Sasuke brightened his mood and away he went again. It was about noon by the time he stopped at the border of Kusagakure no Sato and took a chance to look around. It was actually a beautiful day outside and he was more than happy to be spending it out in the middle of no where. Out where no one could bother him and he could be as sporadic and random as he wished. The sun hung high in the azure abyss that encased the world and not a cloud dare taint its completeness. A few stray birds chattered and sung in the general vicinity and only added to the music of the river below. Emerald stalked hills encased the valley and a scarcely populated forest was on the far side of the river. Naruto stood on a crag that overlooked this scene and a whole-hearted, 'Naruto-esque' grin was tacked on his features. His flaxen locks had grown quite a bit (now he resembled his father more than ever), and as a relaxing wind coursed over him, it tousled about messily. Bright azure pools were wide in awe as they darted around, attempting to take everything in as quickly as possible. Even after all these years of training as a shinobi, the pair were quite literally mirrors to the boy's soul. Every emotion he felt was painted plainly in them and no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to change the fact of the matter.

In the past two years he had shot up like an obnoxious weed and now stood at about five feet, ten inches compared to his mere five, four previously. And even though he had matured a lot, Naruto would always be the number one loudest, unpredictable, hyperactive knuckle-headed shinobi in all of Konohagakure no Sato. (Though Konohamaru was coming close.) Still clad in bright orange, he brought his hands to his mouth to form a home-made megaphone for the surrounding territory. **"Ready or not Sasuke-kun, here I come!"** And with that he lept from the protrusion in the rock and headed for the river below. Naruto was parched and the tentative sound of fresh water made him move that much faster. When he reached the edge, he slipped his bag from his back and crouched in the sand on the river's bank. He drank quite a lot before he was satisfied and even afterward, several minutes passed as he sat at the water's edge, just enjoying himself and the life he had.

Little did he know that Sasuke was closer than he thought.

**_( SASUKE VERSE. ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

Subsequent to all they had been through, Sasuke still had a sealed connection to Naruto. One he adroitly fancied to split, and he had many times to; although not wanting to pursue Itachi's route had reserved him from doing that. Killing the ones apprehended dear were commands of Itachi, and Sasuke was anything but agreeable to be used like a marionette of Itachi's. There was a valid argument nonetheless. Did Sasuke hold the blond haired nuisance he had known since Ninja School precious, or was there just the remnants of enmity; resulting in knowing he had a superior line of competition left to surpass still looming out there. Naruto was merely just a fragment drilled in his mentality. Something that disturbed him. Kept him awake at night when he needed to be at rest rejuvenating his vigor for the next day's travels with Team Hebi consisting of Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, and him. The team was a handful it's self. It was like a peripatetic circus. All the denial between their existing likes and dislikes. He had employed the bunch to assist him in the assassination of his brother Itachi. Whom he mentally noted in his mind was not going to be let off of the gruesome crime scene he witnessed. The manslaughter of his clan was the main topic in Sasuke's outlook. Living, breathing, and sleeping just to let his existence remain on the earth to avenge his brother for his wrongs, and turn them into rights.

Sasuke stayed just as bitter and refrigerated from top to bottom as he was three years ago. His whereabouts had been elapsed and for sometime no one had had the curiosity to shadow him, and track him down. This had sparked an innovative light in his abyss-coated intellect. Conceivably taking the time off, and calling in sick from the pursuing of his brother for a little while could be worth the call. Would leave Itachi hanging, and after a while hopefully would dismiss Sasuke from his mind and awareness till he went back on the road of being Itachi's stealth shooter. It seemed like a witty plan to him. Now the time came to annihilate and take care of the other person on his mind. More like the aspect in his life that was turning more into a pet peeve that he was not able to exterminate. Naruto. Why did he have to have made such an impact on him during his early childhood? It was a curse for him to have ever been aligned on the same Team as him. All those mission with Naruto establishing himself superior had made Sasuke strain himself to the point his sanity was diminishing. It was proper mortification when Sasuke was around Naruto and was unable to flaunt his abilities; more like natural skill the Uchiha heirs were depicted believed to have. Thanks to the training of never showing emotion he stuck to with a high standard Sasuke never had to worry about his face showcasing his dislikes and mild envy he had for Naruto back then. All that had changed however. He could laugh manically and inaudibly to himself these days. The last encounter Sasuke had had with Naruto had proved to be something differing in what his expectations where. Yet again he had not killed his blonde pal. This was not a flaw he had. Like many considered it to be. But it was potency. Sasuke was composed of tranquility, and set his goals above all else, rebelling against his brother yet again.

The trees rattled and a musical symphony of wings flourished when a flock of birds departed from their nests in the evergreen trees. Sasuke spun around with heightened senses. It had been ages since he had stepped foot in the premises of Konohagakure. Luckily for him, there were no wanted signs posted around the outer gates of the village. Sasuke was expecting that as a welcome sign. His betrayal to the village had lead to numerous dilemmas and he was certainly a wanted illicit now after murdering several innocent shinobi casually in the last three years. Durable rubber ninja shoes stroked the ground as his nonchalantly trailed through a dense forest. Dust pooffing up with each step he took. The environment was rather dry for a forest, and with his skillful eyes and wits could advise profoundly the forest he once knew had aged a great deal. It almost felt foreign to him. Like he was an extraterrestrial around these parts. Wrapped around the handle of his Katana was his left hand; course and serrated from the laboring days he had spent his life away from Konohagakure living as a Rouge Ninja. Never settling in at one precise consign.

Gradually maneuvering his way through the maze of trees and other natural landforms the lapping and babbling of a creak soared into the air waves, perching the submitted sound on the ledge of Sasuke's ears. There was a fork near one end of the creak Sasuke marked from the ajar clearing between the accumulating vegetation. The eerie essence and feel of the environment irked him. Memories he had banished swamped him. Scorning purely to himself Sasuke bushed his free right hand that was not readily clutched onto his Katana against the immense trunk of a tree. Mutely slipping out from the shadows casted by the thick canopy of the trees. His hoary shirt hung loosely over his chest and was overlapped messily by the purple material around his waist that hung limply over the violet pants he wore. The creak must have had a mind of it's own. Plotting against Sasuke, and brining him closer to the one he sought, secretly. It was a consent Sasuke took interest to the creaks blathering and followed his hearing. His visualization was indistinct from the clumps of mascara-tinted locks that hazed his sight. Peering out from a distance Sasuke's visionaries grew a bit larger as he absorbed the silhouette on the other side of the creak. Jackpot. His prey had been located. A minute sneer arose across his features. Was it his place to call out the name he knew belonged to who he saw? Weather it was or not Sasuke gave him self the validation of carry out the idea. Lowering his skull to be half slanted towards the ground Sasuke peered around one final time. From under a hooded and shaded visage Sasuke whispered in a horse tone that was considerably perceptible. **"Hn, Naruto…still so naive and adventurous. When will you ever change?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING;** If you don't like excessive boy x boy love and sex it would be cautioned not to read this.

"**MISS YOU MORE EACH DAY."**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**( NARUTO VERSE. ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

The day was warm and humid, every breath felt constricted inside his chest and struggled to adapt to the lack of oxygen in the air. It was peaceful outside and the background music was a comfortable sync. The gentle babbling of the water rushing by soothed the tension caused by the heat and the leaves on their branches swayed about due to the powerful hand of the breeze. The sweet singing of the birds in the sky proved itself as the ever-changing melody as nature's soundtrack continued to play. This music went disregarded by some and unnoticed by most, but on this pleasant afternoon, Naruto was both aware and grateful for the music. He had always found that he enjoyed noise of any sort, anything was better than the antagonizing pain that was brought by the silence. It left one of the mercy of one's own thoughts and it would slowly and the surely drive said person mad. Being o alone struck a powerful and malignant fear racing through Naruto and it refused to stop until it had taken total control of the young boy's entire body. He had been so alone his entire life, the last thing he wanted was to return back to that hell. Ever since his youth he had been on his own. He grew without the loving guidance of either parent, for both had died long before he could remember. He was ridiculed and singled out for the majority of his young life and being a Jinchuuriki, everyone despised his existence for no reason alongside that very one. Not many could stand to be around the small boy in fear that he might snap and kill them on the spot. But at that time, the Kyuubi was safely jailed beneath his breast and had no plausible means to escape. As time passed, the seal began to fade and weaken against constant wearing on Naruto's part. Using the beast's limitless gage of chakra took a toll on the durability of the lock as well as on the boy's control of the power. Try as he might, Naruto often lost his temper and the beast (seeing the opportunity) seized the opening and took control of the boy. It was hard keeping himself calm and collected, but over time the skill had developed and he could keep his cool quite easily.

Well, unless the topic of Sasuke happened to resurface itself again. If anyone dared speak illicitly against the boy, Naruto easily last it and often had to be physically restrained by Sakura. The dark haired male was inviting and enticing and no matter what he did, he always seemed to fall victim to his charm. The way he carried himself in such a way that everyone in the surrounding area immediately knew how inferior they were. His arrogance and superiority complex seeped from him at all times and his dark eyes were emotionless, yet so intimidating at the same time. His sallow, iridescently pale skin and the familiar smugness in his smirk made him god-like in so many ways that seemed indescribable to anyone that knew him. No one could avoid succumbing to this greatness; he was the literal personification of pure and untainted obsession. It was an unfair game that Sasuke obviously controlled, yet no one could tear themselves from playing. Everyone just kept tangling themselves more an more into his intricate web and soon one would hit the point of no return. Everyone was merely a marionette in life, with Sasuke as the puppeteer. Naruto was clearly no different, yet he continued to fall for his deceit over and over. The blonde could see no wrong in him. He refused to.

Being so involved the his thoughts, Naruto barely heard the rustle of branches that fell out of time with nature's symphony. He disregarded the noises of another approaching and only realized he wasn't alone when a tentative voice broke in over the bird's delicate melody. The immediate spike of a male's voice practically sent Naruto into cardiac arrest, he hadn't expected this and at the very moment Sasuke began to speak, Naruto practically jumped from his skin. With such a scare, the blonde lost his balance and landed squarely in the sand, ass first. His ocean-like eyes were spread as wide as they could possibly stretch; for he refused to believe the scene before him. How could this be happening? As the breeze picked up slightly, his yellow-blonde hair whipped across his face and tousled about his head. His thin, plushy lips had fallen open in awe and amazement. Naruto was unmoving, he was frozen on the spot and couldn't seen to breathe. His chest had tightened and everything within him constricted itself. Every bone in his body racked and shivered against the rapid pounding of his heart. Memories began to flood through his mind and he couldn't stop the sudden onrush of emotion. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he had to blink quickly to dispel them.

He wanted so badly to speak. To say something, anything to the god-like creature before him. He seemed to be basking in his own glory. _That bastard! That dirty fucking bastard!_ Thoughts rebounded against his skull at such a pace, it made him dizzy. But still he stayed still, his knees were bent inward (much like a hentai school girl) and his palms were flat against the ground. All ten fingers had buried themselves into the soft solution of mud and sand that served as the river's bank. Sasuke's appearance had jump started his senses and Naruto had no control. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak and now he was sitting there like a dumb-founded, awe-struck idiot. But what was there to say? 'Hey, how are you doin' Sasuke? Long time, no see! Oh, by the way, are you coming back to Konohagakure no Sato now, or do I have to make you?' With an obnoxious immediate intake of breath, Naruto seemed to come back from his dreamland. He blinked a few times before he forced his eyes upward to meet his raven-like gaze. When he finally spoke, his voice was shaky and nervous, **"I-I guess s-some things never change S-Sasuke. . .w-what are you doing here?"**

_**( SASUKE VERSE. ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

An ominous shine radiated off of Sasuke's coal mocking voids; it was an intoxicating stare. Their gazes collided, as Sasuke's drilled down into Naruto's half hidden behind the nigrescent tendrils that blended into his petroleum optics. His lips wanted to twitch up into a wicked smirk when he saw Naruto dumbfounded, stumble back onto his ass and perform a face Sasuke had not been a spectator of for years. Was good to see it again. Made him smirk even more sadistically from satisfactory. After being separated for so long, they still could read each other like a book, and act in the same way to another, with the exception of Naruto being less ruthless, and he more ruthless during their last congregation. **"Like you, Naruto?"** Sasuke drawled out cruelly with an erotic resonance. Sluggishly moving lips stayed half curled up; being his antidote and assistance of holding back a dark chortle. Some things never did revolutionize. Was there a 'reason' to even articulate what he did? Maybe Sasuke still was able to finagle his way into making Naruto so overwhelmed with emotions he could only pull out the most common sensed comments in the world of known terminology. Flinging his pate upwards his mascara-dipped chains cascaded back; his bangs outlining the shape of his face staggering in short to longer layers. Just like the uncountable times before there was a transparent line of zipping electricity coursing through the route of their connecting gazes, causing friction between their contrasting eye colors. Sasuke felt surreal, and relaxed.

Feet brushed through the grass that was a few inches tall. The morning due drabbling off of the grass onto the clumped up fabric above his ankles, and onto the top of the arch in his foot. The open toed sandals let his toes become victims to the tickling sensation the emerald jades peeved to them, but Sasuke stayed unphased. Stopping at the edge of the river Sasuke didn't let his gaze be swapped from Naruto to any other object around. There was nothing worth the swap, the trees, water, and sky were about just as interesting as Naruto, but Naruto chagrined an silent iniquit laugh from him making the choice of what to stare at a little easier. Sasuke was a sick and almost inhumane bastard. Frozen over and a faultless robust to his believed cousins ice cubs. There was always a border of severance between Naruto and Sasuke, weather it was a mental block by the illogical serial codes in Sasuke's mind, or some type of obstacle. The river in this case was the thing situated in that profession. It was fun screwing around with his childhood friend he had managed to make such an accomplished mess of mislead loyalty. Choosing what was needed to be done, he ditched his pathetic childhood gang for bigger, better things. To them he was abducted by minion's of Orochimaru, but he went willingly. Very willingly. Power was needed. Bitter malicious supremacy that desperately also sought to be his friend.

There was something missing; and it wanted to roll off of his tongue so easily. Sasuke's atramentous windows slightly narrowed as his observation rolled around. The other nuisance he vividly remembered was absent. So many tears were shred on him by her. The name's vowels and keys were contained in the outskirts of his mind and heart. Idiots, and nothing but was all they were. They held him back with their affection, and sweet talk. Making him slack off and take longer on achieving his goals. Those goals that were etched in stone. Goals that did not have them as a priority to please and keep near in his interest. Halting at where the sand indifferently turned a gloomier hue with miscellany of branches and soaked forest substances Sasuke spoke again with an unstirred tone. "You act like my hate and misery is going to kill you all." Love was the long lost rival of loathing. Naruto was the pawn of love while him the pawn of loathing. It was a splendid analogy. Sasuke let his lips stay half adjured at the end of his sentence as if he was on the verge of saying something else, though it was not like him to come undone with words. He was not a talker or an enthusiast with action. He was standoffish, and unspoken.

The dimmed light of the sun peeked through the leaves knit together above. The speckles of light and speckles of darkened areas from the leaves leaving a mesmerizing pattern along the forest floor. Lazily carrying his gaze back to Naruto his eyes landed on his lips. Naruto's lips were still hanging open. Those lips brought back unusual sensations. Sasuke never guessed when he was thirteen he was going to have to submit his first kiss to Naruto. Never had anything like that had the ability to enter his mind, but it was an on going nightmare. Every time he became aware of Naruto's lips that day lingered back as dramatic images in his imagination. It coursed a shiver down his spine as he turned to his other thoughts that were pleasing in the utmost disgusted way. The warmth and pitter-patter is causes Sasuke to experience he grew fond of. His hormones were gradually kicking in after all this time, and to think Naruto was one who came to mind when he grew interested enough and took note of his hormones. It was growing harder to ignore these days and he was not expecting to have it skip through his thoughts during just a mere visit. A lump in his throat formed as he snatched his eyes away from Naruto's lips. This was an odd situation, and Sasuke continued to stay still, taunt and hushed. What was there to do? He could jump Naruto and penetrate though his body with his Katana now that he had got his old friend alone, but there were many other features of this whole trip that was holding him back. What was to be thought of him now being supposedly attracted to someone finally? Karin was a bad influence in his party apparently.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING;** If you don't like excessive boy x boy love and sex it would be cautioned not to read this.

"**MISS YOU MORE EACH DAY."**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**( NARUTO VERSE. ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

As the seconds began to slip away and more time passed, Naruto's body continued to be affected by the immediate appearance of his companion. Not only was he helplessly fixed in on the spot, he couldn't seem to gain control of his breathing. The flaw must have made him portray his obvious nervousness and surprise at the sight of Sasuke standing before him in the flesh. He had been waiting for the moment for so long that the idea of such a thing was unimaginable. It had been some far-off dream that had taken a high priority despite its impossibility. It was always just an inch from his fingertips and no matter how he struggled, no success had ever come from it. But now it was different. They were alone and Sasuke seemed to be going nowhere (for now at least). His lungs continually refused to cooperate with the oncoming cerebral messages and in turn it affected their actions. His inhales were heavy and his exhales quick. It subjected them both to the obvious trauma that seemed to be coming from this entire experience and ultimately gave Sasuke total domination over Naruto's actions, thoughts, and feelings. This all of coarse, was unknown to Naruto himself. He was too thick to even imagine the amount of pleasure this gave his counterpart, for having such absolute power over another was both rare and unfathomable to the boy. Without accordance of his right mind, images and memories began to flash before his eyes at an indistinguishable rate. Each one blended into the next and Naruto was helpless to stop it. Times of childhood and adolescence raced across his vision at high speeds and the boy could barely tell one from another. But one thing was determinable among all the commotion; all the memories involved Sasuke in one way or the other. But why? Why did one friend, this _one_ comrade entice so much emotion and dilemma on Naruto's part? As he sat there, gaze locked upon the other, he refused to recognize it.

Gradually, feeling and self-control pulsed through his fingertips and he hoped to whatever higher power up there that his premonition had been correct and he wouldn't flop back down like an idiot. For some reason, whenever he was around Sasuke, his flaws seemed to multiply and present themselves more frequently than normal. Shaky at first, the flaxen haired male secured his palms on the damp ground and with slight strain in his lean arm muscles, Naruto found himself standing on the opposing side of the river. His ink-like strands wafted about slightly with the oncoming breeze and the twinge of a smirk tacked on his sallow skin made Naruto feel exposed and vulnerable. It was like he knew everything and could read his mind like most would a children's book. An involuntary shiver streaked down his spine and made his back prickle nervously. What was he thinking? It was constantly difficult to determine what was going on behind his slate-like eyes, he successfully hid most everything from the world. Still dazed and confused, Naruto stood his ground, unsure as to stand there idly or try to approach him. The latter was probably a bad idea, if Sasuke wanted something, he would usually be the one to make the first move.

As their staring contest continued, Naruto barely noticed a flicker of movement behind the thick protection of the opposing monochromatic voids. He was thinking about something, but what, he couldn't tell you. Sasuke's mind was much like an intricate puzzle and the longer he attempted to try and crack to code, the more difficult it all became. It was prone to any hacking and though he was (kind of) smart, Naruto would never be able to see into the framework that held the being together. Though he usually didn't pay too much attention to detail, he couldn't help but notice how long his raven eyes were latched upon his mouth. His brow rose and knotted his forehead in obvious confusion as he slowly worked out the reasons for this. In the meantime, his hand rose so that his fingertips barely skimmed their smooth surface, his hot breathe came in steady waves and warmed his dormant hand considerably quickly. His azure eyes were fixed on the outline of the dark haired male opposite him and his mind began to whirl. Again, memories came to mind, this time slower, more notable. The most predominant being the day he had received his first kiss. Though at the time he would have gladly traded spots with any one of the die hard fan-girls of his class that sat in the audience that day, looking back, his mind had changed. He had suppressed it in the back of his mind ever since he could remember, but the feeling of the other boy's lips against his own had been both invigorating and slightly _enjoyable._ The mere thought caused a slight blush to rise onto the ridges of his cheeks and suddenly he broke eye contact and stared intently on the gravel beside his shoes. He couldn't let Sasuke have any inclination that he felt this way, he would surely despise both Naruto and the idea. Yet somewhere in the pit of his stomach he craved it, yearned for the closeness of their bodies again and to be held by the his counterpart. The friction their skin created when it came in contact was unbearable and suddenly he wanted it more than anything else in this world. His lower lip quivered slightly and he let one of his canine bite onto it to attempt to stop the action. He swallowed hard and forced himself to advert his gaze back to the piteous one across the river from him yet the moment he did, he regretted it. His eyes shone brilliantly and all his emotion paraded across the azure canvas as plainly as ever. The color in his face darkened and hand fell limp at his side, his voice was soft and practically inaudible, **"Sasuke..."**

_**( SASUKE VERSE. ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Fluttering his ebony optics around he searched the surrounding area, trying to remember how exactly he ended up in this state. It wasn't really like him to end up in these types of predicaments so he was still dazed and flooded with shock. Taking in a deep breathe of air his lungs froze and felt like needles were rupturing their fleshy surface, though the conditions were balmy and the air was really lukewarm from the evaporating water buildup from the vast river. Eyelids feel over his onyx dyed voids shunning away the tranquil moment of Naruto being placid progressively alter into him standing and acknowledging where his inspection was ordained; on his lips. Despising what he did Sasuke sparsely slanted his head down, depraving his eyes from the vista that arose before he became fascinated with the crimson heated flush stroking Naruto's cheeks. A decorated representation of Naruto's innocent and speechless sentiment still was pinned in the core of his mentality spurring Sasuke to admit Naruto looked relatively striking in the embarrassed blush with his Kitsune whiskers. A frenzied bind coiled in Sasuke's stomach and he gritted his teeth together with his chin still tucked down to his gullet concealing the remarks of joy his face would have hinted off to Naruto. Now this was not out of the ordinary at all; two adversaries meeting up with one another without an invite in the forest of Kusagakure.

There was regret flowing through Sasuke's conscious. Complete regret as to why he came here. It made him shameful. This was not like him. It was imposturous. But there had to be valued consideration of the fact Sasuke did not manipulate himself into being this arrange of person over night. Everything came in time, and this came over the time of them being absent from each other's reach. The scene was such a wonderful bluff masked in potent cover up. Young lust was irresponsible as many professed it. Over the years Sasuke was one of those types of people who really did not have a concern in the world over the matter of love, affection or feeling needed by anyone else. All there was to him was revenge, deceitful behavior and the need to correct everything that went wrong. He was destined to this, he was the last one remaining from his clan relations that could get back at Itachi with a meaningful right. But being absent from the side of his two dearest comrades made Sasuke forget the mind-set of all this. The emotions he once was so obsessed over were not as clear to him anymore for there was nothing to contradict them. Without a counter how could you know what it truly was you desired? Sasuke fathomed now to be able to have the counter to his once held close emotions, there was no point in having those emotions anymore without the people who could bring the enemies of them back into his existence.

Recited vowels and letters of his name were put together and invaded the area of his hearing Sasuke's attention was pricked back towards Naruto and not him hanging over mending and changing his action and behavior. It was time to change things up. Sasuke was sick of standing around eyeing one another and making this meeting out to be something it wasn't. They were stunned fools, like bugs attracted to bright lights who eventually learned there lesson once they came in contact with the electrical flow. Like they went and tripped on reality. A swift gust of air enveloped Sasuke and a white blanket and misty substance was left behind. Dust was swept up in a lofty cloud as he rematerialized behind Naruto on the other side of the river. The tendrils and soft floating streams of the new mist unraveling his appearances soon sufficed. Sasuke's left knee bent slowly and he took a step forward. The grass made a mild luscious crunch allowing his foot to mar the ground with his imprint. Both his arms hung limp at his side, his gaze being introduced to memorize Naruto's back. It still baffled him how he could stand wearing such bright neon based colors. Operating his right upper limb, Sasuke's shoulder blade elevated and he outreached his hand to brush the tip of Naruto's left hand shoulder. His fingers delicately snaked over the lumps of the black and orange material that rested over the surface of his flesh. It was bewildering that Sasuke was the one reaching out for Naruto in a kind manner. It was not out of sympathy or pity, but was a brash and crude intention. It satisfied Sasuke to see Naruto in an unstable mental condition. It was pure bliss. The admiration Sasuke had for Naruto was sealed away deep inside and was allowing his dictative traits to have the get go.

Cruelly grinning behind Naruto Sasuke did not convert his eyes away from his equal. His fingers squeezed down gathering the material in his hands that he clung to. Sasuke tensed his muscles in his arm and he held onto Naruto tight. Perhaps this would stimulate the fool to stir from his awestruck state of mind. Though it was hard not to imagine this was all a magic trick performed by a magician. Sense when did Sasuke take a hiatus to visit an old buddy. Never. So it was understandable for Naruto to act the way he was, but if he was ever going to get back on good terms with Sasuke Naruto was going to have to beg for it. And beg for it weather it was in a humane manner or an inhumane manner. Slowly Sasuke's eyes altered from being coal lumps into a crimson blood stained fashion. Leaning his body forward Sasuke made a feral growl to irk the blonde more alongside his grip. His warm breath fled out from his kissers and lapped the base of Naruto unmarred neck that was half hidden from his cotton based ruffled collar. Unhinging his mouth Sasuke drawled out into Naruto ear from a dangerously close distance, **"But if it's change your wanting we could have a go at that."**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING;** If you don't like excessive boy x boy love and sex it would be cautioned not to read this.

"**MISS YOU MORE EACH DAY."**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**( NARUTO VERSE. ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Not a moment after the words slipped from his mouth and evaporated into the moist air around them did Sasuke disappear. The sudden absence caused him to blink several times in slow recognition. He had left. After all those years of searching, Naruto had let him get away when he was just outside his reach. Yet when the crunch of foliage rebounded from his eardrums, the orange arrayed male knew that his comrade had not left, but was ready for more. The forest seemed to quiet its melody and tensed itself for the scene that was being preformed for all to see. The river seemed to have dwindled down to a mere trickle and the trees barely moved due to the sudden lack of breeze. Even the animals that were chattering animatedly a moment before had receded to their hiding places and watched, wide-eyed and curious. The most audible sound was the quickened pace of Naruto's breath, it came in short puffs, exhaling quickly from his nostrils. Sasuke was so close. He couldn't help but feel light-headed but kept himself standing (barely). His limbs felt a if they were suddenly made of lead and he found it difficult to balance and concentrate on reacting correctly at the same time. With such a rapid intake of breathe, Naruto could the cross breeze and it lifted the surrounding scents up to him. The subtle musk that went along with Sasuke wafted upward and he immediately found breathing much more difficult. The bouquet of scent made his head spin faster and the crevices of his palm beat with sweat. Naruto blinked several times and found he couldn't see his counterpart from at the angle he was currently standing in. This wouldn't be good. He seemed almost fully paralyzed at the mere sight of the other boy, this gave Sasuke a vast advantage.

A feather-like touch quickly morphed into a firm hand and Naruto quickly comprehended that it was Sasuke reaching out to touch him. His grip was firm and soon turned painful, but the fair haired male still remained motionless. No matter what cerebral commands his body received, it lay dormant and unmoving. His own unresponsiveness was becoming irritating and try as he might, even under Sasuke's firm hand, his body was fixed in place. The light fabric that covered his shoulder lifted slightly at his allies movements. With the little body function he had, Naruto swallowed again. It was a nervous habit and this situation was no different. He was being back into a wall by the other male and had nowhere to go. The time they stood there seemed like ages through azure mirrors, yet realistically it was barely a minute. The ticks of the clock seemed to lag behind its normal pace and each movement made was rushed and almost hard to read. His spider-like fingers tapped lightly on his tangerine pants and gripped the fabric lightly as Sasuke continued to apply pressure.

For some unknown reason, a paradigm shift of sorts occurred immediately after Naruto's own hand began to tighten. Feeling began to melt back into his body, his arms and legs were no longer copper weights and blood seemed to trickle back into rosy features. The thought of moving was so far fetched that he didn't even want to begin to contemplate it. His breathing slowed slightly and he felt the majority of his muscles relax as some imaginary weight was lifted from his shoulders. Yet a moment later, the obsidian tinted one opposite him leaned close enough so that Naruto could feel Sasuke's hot breath on his own nape. His musk made his senses run wild and his body seemed to be in a sort of organized panic. Everything was hectic and confusing inside his brain, yet so clear and simple outside of it. He just had to stay calm and restrain himself from doing anything rash. With the crimson hue still riding upon the ridges of his cheeks, Naruto couldn't bring himself to turn fully around to face Sasuke just yet. He felt juvenile and much like one of the giddy fan-girls combatant had left behind in the village all those years ago. But this was different. _Far_ different than anything else either of them had experienced before. Blood began to pound in his head and hundred of butterflies seemed to have settled in Naruto's stomach and were making quite a disturbance.

Giving an inward sigh, Naruto braced himself and tilted his head so that he could see Sasuke quite clearly. The other boy was so close to him that he had to room to shift his body in any other fashion. Upon seeing the crimson blaze of the Sharingan illuminate his once star-less ones. Fear rippled through him and he swallowed in nervous habit once again. Naruto was well aware that his azure mirrors were gleaming iridescently and that the all the emotions bottled up within him at the moment were painted plainly in them. He no longer tried to hide it from the other. Still, Sasuke's breath was lapping gently at his nape and he tried hard not let his eyes slide closed in comfort. Having him so close was comforting, but Sasuke never ceased from intimidating Naruto more than anyone else. This time was clearly no different and he shuddered as their eyes met, Caribbean blue versus blood red. Fleshly lips were raw with wanting and he let them slide apart slightly as he let his tongue dampen his chapped lips. Everything in the forest had fallen silent and the world seemed to stand still as Naruto subconsciously inched ever so slightly closer to the other fair skinned male. As he finally made an attempt to speak, his voice was hushed and tentative as if he wasn't sure if this was some elaborate scheme of Sasuke's to trick him into making a fool of himself or not. He was airy and light sounding and swallowed nervously once again. The crimson that lined his cheeks darkened slightly and he couldn't help but inch slightly closer. **"I would like that."**

_**( SASUKE VERSE. ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**C h a n g e**_. There were many ways to perceive and look at change. It had limits, and never ending possibilities, just depended on the subjects you had to change. It all relied in their will. Most things in life could be amended. Medical assistance could mend a wound. Stitch it back together with some fragile punctures of a needle and make the physical symbol of hurt disappear. But when it came down to being persistent and hardheaded on beliefs it was hard to allow that change. For everything you miss, you gained something. For everything you gain you miss something. It was an on going struggling for change. There was never enough of it. Change was all about being rational and taking it with stern steps. The doors we open and close each day decide the lives we lived. The doors these two opened were something super natural. Sasuke opened a door, Naruto someone tried to close it. Trying to keep him close to hold onto tight. Never wanting their bonds to be out of reach. It irritated Sasuke and in return when Naruto opened a new door of achievement Sasuke automatically hurled himself into it to close the door he opened. Shutting out all the light that seeped through, and making it crawl beneath the torture Sasuke adored.

Then sometimes the smallest decisions can be the things that change your life the most. It was quite mischievous. But all this had been initiated and undergone by both of them. Sasuke never disengaged their attachment as he could have significantly done to make both of the agony that tracked them parish into a distressed impaired love song, but he didn't. The decision was big, but the action anything but. An arctic stare from Sasuke and a collection of scare vindictive words and he went well on his way to bigger and better interests. Leaving Naruto once more a failing counterpart that was anything but a sanction in Sasuke's thoughts and terms. There was nothing wrong with change if it was navigated in the right direction. Sasuke's heart was like a compass always pointing north resembling his revenge, and Naruto was off of the map. Not having any location worth establishing in his heart. Only if Naruto could have put his believe it yip yap to use and agree with him on that little detail it would have been a whole lot better back in the day. Now though he was content with the fact it was never put to use, and Naruto pestered him like a bug immune to bug repellent. If that were not how it went this situation would never be happening.

Perching his pate still close to the quarters of Naruto's hunches and his ear Sasuke stood still, mimicking Naruto. All he was able to feel and absorb was the heat source that was radiating off of their bodies and meshing with one another. Such a fabulous sensation. Causing friction in a silent and none violent way. No words had to be said and Sasuke was quite sure what Naruto was thinking. Why did he have to torment someone as submissive as Naruto? Because he was a poignant aggressive bastard; whom got his amusement out of seeing others in anguish. Best of all was Sasuke could do it with the flick of his wrist or with a whim of his sloppily put together words. Intently focusing on the tan fleshy surface of Naruto's nape that was chiseled perfectly Sasuke opened his jowl and huffed out an elongated breath of air. A hiss coming out with it as the air hastily zipped along the tips of his fangs. **"Any particular reason Na-ru-to…of why you would like, 'that'?" **Shadily Sasuke's tongue slipped out and secretively stroked the tissue of his lips. He did it as an action to be more of a tease and see how much more stunned he could make Naruto. Sasuke added a boost of emphasize on his name and the thing he used the word 'that' for when he spoke bruisingly. It was assumed by Sasuke they were both on the same page about change, and he was enlightened.

Shifting his eyes to the side he looked back out at the river, curiously. The roaring white water that reverberated through the sanctuary before was muted to that of a whisper. He was more involved in trying to tear through Naruto's chest now with transparent claws to hold his heart as a trophy and hear it thumping in the palm of his hand then eavesdropping in on the soothing opus of the river. Pursing his lips together he made a staccato clicking clamor with his tongue, trying to once more dispel and unhypnotize Naruto. Hauling his arm back Sasuke brought it in closer to his side. Taking Naruto's shoulder with his grip and twisting him around. **"The key to change is to let go of fear."** Sasuke cooed. His fingers added more of a lethal grip to Naruto's shoulder now that they were a foot or two apart from actually tapping back to abdomen. Removing his head from being nestled in the crook of his neck and shoulder Sasuke waited alert and vigilant. During the moments of silence that wafted through the sound waves his baggy ivory shirt that was more like a drape and was unfitting whipped in the slight breeze that maneuvered around their two bodies.


End file.
